Patent document FR 1 393 971 discloses a valve with a pressure reducer for pressurized gas, consisting essentially of pressure reducer and a rotary control member configured to open and close the valve via the pressure reducer on a rotation of less than one turn. The rotary control member comprises a wheel with two vertical internal grooves in which, respectively, two pins slide, the pins being fixed with a slider in translation in a cylindrical portion of the valve body. The pins pass through, respectively, inclined grooves in the wall of the cylindrical body portion. The rotation of the wheel has therefore the effect of driving in rotation, via the pins, the slider. The movement of the pins along the inclined grooves also has the effect of translating the slider. The latter interacts with the spring of a diaphragm pressure reducer. The latter includes a membrane defining a low pressure chamber down-stream of a shutter. The shutter typically includes a seat and a movable member. The movable member is controlled by a lever mechanically linked to a movable part of the diaphragm pressure reducer. In the operating position (or opening) the slider of the control member is in the lower position and compresses the spring against the movable part. The movable part is in the lower position and thus actuates the lever so as to open the shutter. The gas fills the low pressure chamber and pressure is established there. This pressure acts against the spring of the pressure reducer via the diaphragm so as to regulate the output pressure. In the closed position, the slider is in the high position and cooperates with the lower part of the spring so as to compress it against a stop connected to the mobile part of the pressure reducer via a rod. Thus, the movable part is held in the upper position via the elastic force of the same spring. This construction is advantageous in so far as the opening and closing of the device are provided by a single shutter which is that of the pressure reducer. It is also advantageous insofar as the opening and closing is activated by a manual control member with a fast command. However, it has some drawbacks, namely that it limits the pressure of the pressure reducer, it can lead to confusion when handling and lacks compactness. Indeed, this type of diaphragm pressure reducer valve is limited to working pressures of the order of 20 to 50 bar, in particular because of the presence of the membrane. The control member provides a compression of the spring in the two positions of closing and opening. It thus has an uncertain intermediate position satisfying neither a closure nor an opening in operation of the pressure reducer valve. This results in a possible confusion during handling. Moreover, the lever construction forming an angle is cumbersome and incompatible with mounting on a gas cylinder. The level of closing safety is also very limited because any deficiency in the valve, including the control mechanism, is likely to generate a leak that, especially in certain applications of corrosive and/or hazardous gases under high pressure (>150 bar), can have serious and unacceptable consequences.
Patent document FR 2 810 124 A1 discloses a pressure-reducing valve with rotary wheel with limited angular stroke. However, the rotary wheel is limited to flow control and/or pressure of the operating gas of the pressure reducing valve. The opening and closing of gas is indeed ensured by an independent body of the quarter-turn type. The stroke of the rotary hand wheel is limited to less than one turn with one or more stops disposed on the valve body. The wheel acts directly on a screw with a thread or a ramp cooperating with a thread or a reciprocal ramp of the body so as to convert the rotational movement of the wheel into a translational movement of a plate in contact with the pressure reducer spring. This latter is neither shown nor detailed in this teaching. The hand wheel is therefore limited, in a fairly conventional manner, to adjust the regulator.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,019 A discloses a valve with a hand wheel for adjusting the preload of the reducer spring. The wheel has an adjustment range corresponding to several turns and comprises means for locking in position by engagement of splines of the wheel with corresponding driving splines associated with the valve body.